


Like the Ocean and the Desert

by The_Dancing_Walrus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lightsabers, Rare Pairings, and Rumi references I'm afraid, it seems to have a sort of sadness to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/pseuds/The_Dancing_Walrus
Summary: She finds other sabres before she has a chance to claim a crystal of her own. In a dingy back room a collector spreads out twenty six hilts and Rey could wield them all but two of them sing.They sound as low and haunting as the bats on Jakku, agile, delicate.Deadly.They sing like heartbreak.Rey takes them anyway.





	Like the Ocean and the Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lukutoukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/gifts).



> I am apparently incapable of writing popular pairings. It's a condition. 
> 
> Sean you can read this one.

She finds other sabres before she has a chance to claim a crystal of her own. In a dingy back room a collector spreads out twenty six hilts and Rey could wield them all but two of them sing.

 

They sound as low and haunting as the bats on Jakku, agile, delicate.

 

Deadly.

 

When she activates them they flare together, as white as the desert sky.

 

They feel heavy in her hands, in a way Luke’s never did. There’s a history to these lightsabers, one she hasn’t heard in stories.

 

And they sing like heartbreak.

 

Rey takes them anyway.

 

-

 

They belonged to a woman once.

 

Rey can sense the shape of her painted over the crystals in their core. Once another woman flowed through these small shining pieces of kyber. Now she flows back through the blade and into Rey.

 

She echoes through the air in Rey’s lungs, clings to the sabres like a dream.

 

She’s there as Rey floats through forms. Old emotions and old thoughts pull at her, adjusting the position of her arms and legs.

 

When Rey tries to pull back the crystals flare and cry until she has to deactivate the blades and breathe.

 

By the time she finishes her forms the room is full of another woman’s laughter and another woman’s tears.

 

-

 

Rey can see the shape of her, of a stranger’s mind. Like dust on the air. Like a form just in the corner of her eye.

 

She was strong and reckless once. Quick in a way that’s almost akin to dancing shadows.

 

But there’s nothing dark about her. Like light through water she bends with the currents of the Force and casts patterns on Rey’s skin.

 

-

 

It creates a disturbance of a kind in Rey’s chest, like a whirling desert wind picking up sand. The presence is too much and not enough all at once.

 

Rey sits with her legs crossed as she did on the rock on Luke’s island looking out over the sea. The sabres balance on the crook of each knee as if they were made to fit there.

 

Rey breathes.

 

She sees war and she sees the Temple at its height. She sees clones and droids, knights and monsters.

 

She feels love and anger as vast and powerful as waves.

 

When she opens her eyes the ghost opposite her looks only a handful of years older than she is. Her skin is a warm vibrant orange and with her head tails banded blue and white she makes Rey think of the Island again.

 

Of the sun setting over the sea.

 

She smiles as soft as moonlight.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Are you a Jedi?” Rey wonders and the smile vanishes as quickly as a single wave in a choppy sea.

 

“No.” She says firmly but not unkindly. “I was once. I left the Order.”

 

“But you stayed in the Light.” Rey whispers.

 

When she opens her eyes she’s alone.

 

-

 

Rey dreams of another life, in fragments and pieces.

 

Frustration like a storm and a rage that threw her at injustice again and again.

 

Sometimes _that mask_ the one from everyone’s nightmares looms out, lit in red and backed by lightning.

 

The cold feels familiar when she wakes.

 

-

 

The sabres fly to Rey’s hands and they light in motion, crossed and curving outwards in an arc. They seem to be drawn to this, quick parries and wide sweeps. Movement.

 

“Did he kill you?” Rey says to an empty room.

 

“Yes.”

 

Regret and sadness echo through the sabres into Rey’s bones.

 

“He was a good man once.” The ghost says.

 

“You knew him?”

 

“He was my Master.”

 

Rey waits but she doesn’t hear anything more.

 

The sabres move more easily when she reverses her grip.

 

-

 

They don’t speak for the most part.

 

Through kyber, through time, through light as white as the desert sky at noon their minds touch.

 

And little is said but there is so much to feel.

 

-

 

There’s an old love poem on Jakku with a refrain that goes ‘Like This’.

 

The look in her eyes, the touch of her skin, the shape of her lips, broken down one by one.

 

Like this.

 

Once when she was younger Rey tried to save water by drinking less.

 

By the evening she was trembling, her throat like dust and her head full of thorns. Her vision blurred when she stood and she staggered as though each step was a blow.

 

A single mouthful of water had lifted every pain like a prayer, had tasted sweet, had made her feel, for a single moment, whole and above suffering.

 

When her lips brush Ashoka’s it is like this.

 


End file.
